Paradise
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {YunJae} Réveil léger, le lendemain d'une nuit passionnée, Jaejoong ne veut pas voir Yunho partir. Oneshot inspiré par la chanson de Jaejoong.


_**Paradise**_

_J'ai choisi de laisser les paroles de la chanson _Paradise_ en anglais dans le texte, mais de traduire les paroles en coréen (excepté les « saranghae ») en français à partir de la traduction de Cassiopeiangels. Vous trouverez sa vidéo sur Youtube._

* * *

><p>La fenêtre était ouverte et laissait passer le vent frais matinal qui faisait danser le rideau blanc. La chambre était silencieuse et presque vide : un lit aux draps d'ivoire et au bois noir, une commode et deux tables de nuit, ainsi qu'un miroir accroché au mur. Le lit était presque défait et la masse informe commençait à s'éveiller en douceur sous la couette. Une main sortit de son cocon, prolongeant le corps qui s'étirait doucement pour émerger de son sommeil. Jaejoong se débarrassa des draps qui le cachaient et laissa la brise venir lui lécher le visage. Il frissonna de tout son corps suite au contraste de température. La literie était encore chaude et douce comme si elle l'implorait de rester, alors que le vent et les rayons du soleil lui disaient qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Il roula de l'autre côté du lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Cette odeur… elle était si enivrante il y avait encore la longue silhouette de celui qui avait partagé sa nuit dessinée sur le matelas.<p>

Jaejoong releva la tête, une légère inquiétude venant assombrir son visage. Il se sentait bien seul.

- Yunho ? appela-t-il.

Etait-il parti ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner au petit matin comme ça : c'était cruel. Ils avaient tellement peu de temps à s'accorder, ce serait du gâchis, des heures perdues à rajouter à celles où ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de se voir. Un bruit provenant de la salle de bain rassura Jaejoong Yunho n'avait pas quitté l'hôtel. Mais un sentiment de tristesse subsistait tout de même : cela voulait dire qu'il se préparait à partir.

_Give me one last hug_

_Give me one last kiss_

_Give me one last hug_

_Give me one last kiss_

_I don't want you to go_

_Please…_

C'était le moment le plus insupportable de leurs retrouvailles secrètes, courtes et passionnelles : quand il se rendait compte que c'était terminé. Il savait que ce n'était pas plus facile pour Yunho après avoir partagé tant de tendresses pour rattraper tous les instants perdus, la séparation était une déchirure. Savoir qu'ils allaient se retrouver tôt ou tard atténuait la blessure mais ils ne pouvaient la nier. Il poussa un long soupir et ramassa sa chemise blanche traînant sur le sol. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler autre chose, et il se dirigea ainsi légèrement vêtu vers la salle de bain mais Yunho était déjà sorti, proprement habillé, son sac sur l'épaule. Il était presque devant la porte, finissant d'arranger sa tenue et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de Jaejoong. Comptait-il vraiment partir sans au moins lui dire au-revoir ? Un petit baiser, était-ce trop demander ? La boule dans la gorge de Jaejoong ne fit que s'élargir, presque à l'en étouffer.

Non, il ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça. Il se précipita sur lui, l'enlaçant fortement par derrière, lui serrant la taille pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

- Je n'allais pas partir, tu sais, murmura Yunho qui comprit instantanément ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Jaejoong.

Il lui attrapa les mains pour desserrer l'étreinte et il se retourna. Son compagnon semblait si fébrile à cet instant, ses grands yeux noirs légèrement humides. Du bout des doigts, il lui releva le visage et ils échangèrent un long regard qui était plus significatif qu'un simple discours.

_Look at my eyes_

_Look at my eyes_

_Tu verras le Paradis_

_Let me show you what's you're missing_

_Let me show you what's you're missing_

_I'm your…_

_I'm your paradise._

Les doigts de Yunho parcouraient le visage de Jaejoong avec émotion. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue, de cette contemplation de l'être aimé dans le plus simple appareil. Il lui embrassa les paupières, lui essuyant les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

_Saranghae saranghae_

_N__eol saranghae neol saranghae neol saranghae_

_Look at my eyes_

_Look at my eyes_

_Tu verras le Paradis_

_Let me show you what's you're missing_

_Let me show you what's you're missing_

_I'm your…_

_I'm your paradise._

Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la joue de Jaejoong, frôlant son nez si adorable. Il sentait les tremblements dans sa respiration, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade à l'approche de sa bouche. Tout doucement, Yunho prit la lèvre supérieure de Jaejoong entre les siennes, appelant au baiser. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre la langue de son compagnon vint caresser la sienne avec tendresse, et ils échangèrent pendant de longues minutes un langoureux baiser. Jaejoong semblait rassuré, plus amoureux que jamais.

_I'm miracle_

_I'm miracle_

_Moi, qui avais tout perdu_

_Je ferai des miracles,_

_C'est ce que je vais faire_

_Pour tout ce que tu désires_

_Look at my eyes_

_Look at my eyes_

_Tu verras le Paradis_

_Let me show you what's you're missing_

_Let me show you what's you're missing_

_I'm your…_

_I'm your paradise._

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits <em>Paradise<em>: composée par Kim Jaejoong, paroles traduites par Cassiopeiangels**


End file.
